


Heaven Sent

by PhoenixRayne44



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: One Shot, iron zombies, it's not super graphic but just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixRayne44/pseuds/PhoenixRayne44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a town like Abel it's hard to keep secrets. But that's never stopped Simon from trying. </p><p>Based on http://40.media.tumblr.com/e6d43d5cf8ea749e10d8ebfabc199768/tumblr_o5gl2zGO8v1rkd4a4o1_500.jpg for Iron Zombies! Apr. 23 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Sent

“Raise the gates!”  
Runners Three, Four and Five trotted out accompanied by the sound of gunshots as Sam’s voice rang in their ears. “As you know, the township’s supply of entertainment has been dwindling as our population grows. The good news is, Runner Twelve found an old library in a relatively zom-free area. Janine has requested that you go and collect what you can from there- CD’s, videos, and of course, books. Extra points if you find the rest of the Harry Potter series.”  
Maxine’s voice echoed in the background, “and please, for the love of god, no more pirate romance novels.”  
“You sure about that, doctor?” Simon’s cheery voice quipped. “You don’t want us to bring you back a book about a good old-fashioned man’s man and a damsel in distress?”  
“I’ll take the damsel,” Maxine responded flatly. “You can keep the rest.”

“Oh, I’ve always loved libraries,” Jody breathed when they managed to push through the rusty-hinged, wooden door. “The smell of old books, the quiet…it’s so-“ her reverie was interrupted by the ssshing-splat of metal on flesh and the subsequent thump of a head hitting the floor. “You were saying?” Simon raised an eyebrow.  
“Ick,” Four made a face at the pieces of zombie on the floor. “You just ruined libraries.”  
“Split up,” Simon suggested. “Five, you head to the upper level- that’s nonfiction, plus movies and music. I’d stick with the latter two. Jody, you and I’ll take the ground floor.” Five nodded and wordlessly jogged to the stairs.  
“This place looks like it was abandoned long before the apocalypse,” Jody observed as they paced the aisles. “How long d’you think it’s been since someone picked up a library card from this place?”  
“Probably around since the Internet was invented.” Simon slid a finger along the top of a shelf, subsequently coating it in dust.   
Jody shuddered. “Just think…there’s probably dozens of rats running around…and spiders…”  
“Better rats than zoms,” Simon muttered. “All right, you head to the left…I’ll go around and check out the graphic novels…”  
“Want me to pick you up a Bible while I’m at it?” Jody pointed to the religion section.  
“That’s not funny.”  
“All right, all right,” Jody giggled, scanning the shelves.

Jody was right, Simon thought, about the library. He’d never been much for the quiet, or reading, for that matter, but when you spent the majority of your time in a place like Abel, well, a little solitude was a welcome change. They hadn’t seen so much as a single zom since their first five minutes in the building and they patrolled the place for what seemed like hours.  
Yeah, Simon thought, a little silence could be a good thing sometimes….  
Jody’s startled yelp shook the dust off his mind and he bolted toward the east end where she had gone. A million possibilities flashed through his head- she was cornered, or worse, already bitten…  
When he skidded to the corner of the library where she stood, however, there was not a zombie in sight. Jody was alone and holding a dust-coated book, a look of horror on her face. “Simon…”  
He didn’t have to ask. He knew exactly what was in her hands. “Jody, I swear, no one was ever supposed to find out about this. It’s…it’s a part of my life I left behind, a long time ago.”  
“Simon, Janine has to know-“  
“No!” Simon’s voice was terrified. “No one can know about this. Especially not Janine.”  
Jody hesitated. Simon lowered his voice. “You have secrets of your own, Jody. This…this one is mine. Please.”  
Jody stuffed the book in her bag. “I…let’s go home.”  
Five met the other two Runners at the doorway. If Simon’s pale, drained face and Jody’s look of stark shock bothered them, they didn’t mention it. The run home was silent, save for Sam’s slightly off-key rendition of one of Keisha St. Cloud’s older hits.  
“I have to show Maxine, at the very least,” Jody murmured to Simon. “Someone has to see it.”  
“Jody, please,” Simon begged as all three of the Runners made their way to the medical center of the township.  
Maxine was outside waiting for them. “Doctor, there’s something you need to see,” was the first thing Runner Four said when the three arrived.  
“Jody, no.”  
“Let’s go inside.” Maxine’s brow furrowed with worry.   
As soon as the door was shut behind them, Jody pulled the paper-bound tome from her backpack. “I found this at the library.”  
They all turned to Runner Three. “Simon.” Maxine said with a hushed voice. “What is this about?  
“You have to understand,” Simon tried to explain. “Back before the apocalypse…I was unemployed for a long time…I couldn’t say no…”  
The cover of the book depicted a man with radiant golden wings rising gracefully behind him, wearing nothing but a toga. The eyes, though…there was no mistaking it. That was Simon’s face. Golden letters stood out from the front of the page, reading “Celestial Romance: The Return of Raphael.”  
“I posed for a few romance novel covers,” Simon mumbled. “This was the only one that made it to print.”  
“Well, we’ve seen you in less,” Maxine cajoled.   
“And to be fair, your hair looks pretty awesome!"  
Suddenly, Five’s quiet voice cut through the shameful atmosphere.  
“At least it’s not a pirate novel.”


End file.
